


The One Where Mark Breaks

by NaidaIldri



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Collapsing Mark, Crack-ish, Fix-It, M/M, Pretty OOC-what was i thinking, So self indulgent OMG, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaidaIldri/pseuds/NaidaIldri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may have been Mark-I-will-sit-for-over-72-hours-programming-Zuckerberg, but that did not mean he could survive for twelve-fucking-days without sleep or any sustenance except energy drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Mark Breaks

It had to happen eventually, and yet, everyone was shocked…well that would be an understatement…stunned? Dazed? Convinced the apocalypse was on them? Yea that last one helped describe it a little better. Everyone staggered a little when they heard about it. Including Dustin and Chris.   
Mark Zuckerberg collapsed. 

Later on, when people actually sat down and thought about, they were shocked it didn’t happen sooner. He may have been Mark-I-will-sit-for-over-72-hours-programming-Zuckerberg, but that did not mean he could survive for twelve-fucking-days without sleep or any sustenance except energy drinks.  
So it was that when Janine, Mark’s secretary went to ask Mark for lunch, instead of receiving the usual non-committal hum, she got a Mark Zuckerberg who slammed his laptop shut, stood up and growled, actually growled at her to stop trying to “replace his Wardo” and promptly collapsed into a heap on his office floor.   
Thankfully someone had the good sense to warn the advisory board who ensured that the news was not spread around so neither the press nor the investors-especially the investors- got wind of the mini catastrophe and Mark was secreted away at Dustin’s apartment with doctors on call.  
There was the exhaustion of course, which caused the collapse, but there was also the stress the doctors said. Mark wasn’t asleep, he was unconscious and would wake up in his own time, but it was best generally to let his body decide what it needed. And they had left. And Dustin and Chris had stared at each other and Mark knowing exactly why. Four months without Eduardo and Mark no longer bore any resemblance to a normal functioning entity of the human race. They hated themselves for not noticing, but on some level, it wasn’t their fault either. In college, EduardoandMark had looked after itself. It was a self sufficient brilliant unit of intelligent coding and business and support.  
Unfortunately the Eduardo was gone.

Every time Mark stirred and gained consciousness enough to be lucid, he would whine pitifully and grasp at the nearest body –usually Chris- and repeat a string of needy sounds and pleas for forgiveness and for Wardo to “justcomebackplease”. Even as he finally fell asleep, he had scared his two remaining friends into considering calling Eduardo to come help. When tears began leaking out the corners of Mark’s eyes in his sleep, Chris ran for the phone. 

Eduardo arrived exactly fifteen minutes after he’d been called and informed in graphic detail with much frantic hysterical whispering on Chris’s end. Although how he managed that when he lived over thirty miles away remains a mystery.  
The moment he arrived Eduardo stalked right up to the room where Mark was and began ordering the two around to get this blanket, those groceries, this soup, those medicines “don’t forget the body pillow Chris, Mark sleeps on his side!”, and one million other things while simultaneously arranging the pillows under Mark’s head and tucking him securely under the duvet before settling himself next to mark for a long night.

It wasn’t just long, the night that is. It was excruciatingly emotionally draining. Mark kept waking at odd intervals grasping for his Wardo and then Eduardo would have to hold him and try and calm him down as Mark stared at him through weary delirium and made endless promises of writing facebook over, kicking Sean out, something, anything, everything as long as Eduardo just didn’t leave. Towards the end Eduardo had given in and spooned Mark, holding him tightly against himself, cocooning him in a warm tangle of pillow and duvet and long tanned limbs and torso.  
When he woke up, Eduardo promised himself, he would inform Mark that he was moving in, take over the man’s house and further inform him that they were now married. Officially. Which would include hot monkey sex and long lazy afternoons. And that he was never going to leave again Eduardo then slung an arm around Mark, his Mark, brushed a kiss against Mark’s curls and slept peacefully. So did Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> All failures to comply within reasonable medical constraints are mine, I'm no doctor, and I am so sorry.


End file.
